


a slice to the heart

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cynical, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Poetry, Jealousy, M/M, No Fluff, Open Relationships, Pre-Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Ignis held no mysteries. Gladio knew every page and crease of him. A favorite book, once beloved, collecting dust.It was shameful, but Ignis had his vices too.Gladio and Ignis begin an open relationship but find they have almost nothing left for each other.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	a slice to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read my other stuff, you’ll notice this is much darker. I’m not really sure where this piece came from, but I love to indulge in a good dysfunctional romance every now and then, and I wanted to attempt a more poetic style of writing. I also realized the content of this fic lined up with one of my favorite zingers of a poem by Margaret Atwood, and here we are.

_you fit into me_

_like a hook into an eye_

_a fish hook_

_an open eye_

_-Margaret Atwood_

* * *

Gladio was relentless. 

The blonde was endlessly relenting.

Prompto came bounding to his arms, Gladio lifting him effortlessly, delighting in freckled legs that wrapped around his waist and a firm warmth that pressed into his stomach and did wonders for his heart.

The blonde was always kissing him with reckless passion, undoing him so slowly, he hardly realized he was losing control until he was lying with his cheek pressed to the floor, pleading.

_Harder, faster, deeper._

The blue eyes widened with shock every time he came on Gladio’s face, as though he couldn’t fathom an act of war even against a willing opponent. 

Beautiful, helpless eyes held secret powers to seduce beautiful, helpless men.

Violent delights had violent ends.

A moment’s pause and Gladio was being covered in adoring kisses, rewarded with warm skin to crawl into. One leg wrapping around him, a cheek resting on his chest or nuzzling into his neck, little kisses planted every place persistent lips could reach.

Prompto was perplexing, an alternating current, vulnerable and dangerous.

Meanwhile, Ignis dimmed so imperceptibly, Gladio kept telling himself there was no need to reignite the spark. 

Ignis held no mysteries. Gladio knew every page and crease of him. A favorite book, once beloved, collecting dust. 

It was shameful, but Ignis had his vices too.

* * *

The dark immorality, the blessed sin, the way it was so very _wrong_ were only a few of the reasons Ignis allowed himself to be devoured piece by piece. 

His youthful lover should’ve been predictable to monotony, a familiar blend of forcibly memorized appetites that Ignis had been made to recite since childhood.

But in the realm of pleasure, the crown prince was bold and wild, bowing on his knees and wrenching Ignis to completion at the least provocation, only in forbidden places - an office, a bathroom, the back seat of a car.

How to say no when the prince pined so desperately, prodding and prying at every inch of him, desperate to catch one ephemeral bite, asking for nothing in return, but getting it anyway in his advisor’s weakest moments, bending him over the desk, covering his mouth with one hand, the prince delicately biting down on his index finger, not telling him to stop.

Noctis consumed him in a way Gladio was no longer attempting. There was no submission in Gladio. He was unyielding as he judged everything _right_ and _wrong,_ but only because it meant he didn’t have to play fair. 

But it was also worse than that. 

Gladio was a seeping wound, yet he would not abide the patience of healing if moving forward meant the trail of blood would stay behind him.

Watching him with the blonde was not easy - witnessing his gentle adoration, his calculated inability to find fault. 

There was no adoration for Ignis. He held no purpose, and he felt that inwardly like a slice to the heart.

* * *

“Ignis, we have to do something, anything.”

“What exactly do you suggest? I know I may seem distant and unfeeling, but-“

“You aren’t. I’m sorry. Let’s end it, you with Noctis and me with-Prompto. Make it just the two of us.”

“There’s a reason you hesitate.”

“Then I take it you’re gonna give up Noct?”

“It’s not the same. I don’t love him.”

“And I love Prompto?”

“No? Then what is it?”

“He fucks me hard and comes on my face.”

“Why would you tell me that?”

“Tell me how it is with Noct then. And cut the bullshit.”

“Fine, if you really want to know. He lets me fuck him until I’m fully satisfied.”

“Fuck me, then. Fuck me until you’re fully satisfied.”

Flesh met flesh, a luscious spark to hush ghostly lovers, leaving only two - an open book, a bandaged wound.

_Harder, faster, deeper._

“I love you, Ignis.”

_A slice to the heart._

“As I love you.”


End file.
